Across the Universe
by Kybele
Summary: Their love was abruptly ended by Fate, but what if they were given another chance? Would love survive a curse of the Gods? Saint Seiya/Sailor Moon Crossover. Sequel to 'Behind Blue Eyes', set after Hades.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so this is the first chapter of the (long awaited?) sequel for 'behind blue eyes'. Enjoy!_

_I do not own Saint Seiya nor Sailor Moon._

_And so the story doesn't get too confusing, the curse the Gold Saints received is that their true appearance and name cannot be revealed to anyone unless said person is able to recognize them first based on personality traits or things like that. So naturally, they have other names people who don't recognize them can call them. Here are a few:_

_Kanon - Pollux_

_Saga - Castor_

_Milo - Antares_

_Camus - Ganymede_

* * *

It had been a year after the battle against Hades. To everyone's surprise, the Underworld hadn't been the end of Athena's Saints. Sometimes Kanon still marvelled at the fact that they were back in Sanctuary instead of being trapped in some dark pit in hell. The Gods of Olympus hadn't been thrilled to hear of Athena's guardians killing the Underworld God, after all.

It had taken all of Athena's power of persuassion to save her Gold Saints from an eternity incarcerated and in suffering. The Gods had been reluctant to let offenders slide by unpunished, so they thought of a punishment that wouldn't be too brutal, yet severe at the same time. In the end, the Gods had decided to allow Athena to bring back her Gold Saints to life, but not without some conditions. They would not be able to leave Sanctuary for three years, and could not contact anyone on the outside world. Also, they had been doomed to be unrecognized by the civilian people they knew and loved. They would see them as different people, and revealing their name to them was forbidden. The only way for them to recognize the Gold Saints was if the civilians were able to recognize them first.

It hadn't been much of a deal for most Saints, but somehow Kanon suspected the punishment was more directed at him than at anyone else. Sure, Camus probably loathed the idea of staying in such a sunny place for so long, but aside from him, none of the Saints had anywhere to go. Except for Kanon, who thought of Mina every single day. The younger Twin would sit on the limits of Sanctuary every single day, observing the unsuspecting tourists, wondering if he would ever see his angel again.

*******

It was a marvel Mina was out of her apartment, and furthermore away on vacations. After Kanon's death, it was as if the cheerful and bubbly Mina everyone had known had disappeared along with the Gemini Twin. Smiles hardly graced her lips anymore, and her cerulean eyes had lost the sparkle that was so characteristic of Minako Aino. All the girl wanted to do anymore was just hide under the covers of her bed, refusing to be part of a world where Kanon no longer existed. It had been a group effort, to get Mina out of her depression, and while the girl was now eating and willing to get out of her apartment again, she was never quite the same.

Mina still wondered how Lita and Serena had managed to drag her along on this trip, and she had to acknowledge the strong will of her friends. Apparently, Lita had wanted to find out if she had family in Greece, and Ami, Serena and Rei had tagged alongside the Jupiter Guardian. Darien had intended to go, but med school was keeping her busy, so there was conveniently one ticket left for Mina to use. The Venus senshi had offered him to get a refund, but the Earth Prince would have none of it. In the end, Mina had relented, and now found herself walking around some ancient Greek ruins outside of Athens.

-I'm tired, when are we supposed to go for lunch?- Serena asked while she sat on a half destroyed column.

-Unbelievable, we get out of the country and all you can think of is food? You're such a klutz- Rei's voice spoke of annoyance, and Serena stuck out her tongue at Rei in retaliation.

-Rei's right, Sere. I'll promise you we'll go for lunch after we finish exploring this ruins, ok?- Ami was the mediator on this discussion, while Mina watched her friends in mild amusement.

-I have to agree with Sere, though.- Mina replied. –I mean, after you've seen one ruin, it almost seems like you've seen them all, right Sere?- Mina asked her friend, only to find that Serena had lost all interest in the discussion and was now currently walking towards a seemingly unexplored part of the ruins. –Sere?-

There was something that attracted Serena's curiosity towards those ruins. The girl could not quite point it out, though. Mina soon joined her friend, only to discover the source of Serena's curiosity; there was a subtle glossy wall surrounding that part of the ruins. Something lured Mina to the ruins, and before she could even give a thought about it, she crossed over the wall, ignoring the protests of her friends.

The other side was apparently no different, but on a closer inspection, it didn't seem such an abandoned place. The ruins here didn't look like ruins at all, rather a place where people actually lived in. Maybe this was some sort of touristic attraction, Mina told herself, although the lack of tourists tested this theory.

-Minako!- Rei scolded her friend once they all followed the blonde senshi through the wall. –You can't go exploring around for yourself like that! You just crossed and then you disappeared behind this wall thing!-

-Um guys, where are we?- Serena asked as she looked around in awe. Who knew exploring a bunch of old ruins could be so fun?

-Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.- Lita commented as she looked around.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: i don't own Sailor Moon nor Saint Seiya._

_This chapter might be a bit complicated, so I want to make some names clear before you start reading the chapter._

_Pollux - Kanon_

_Castor - Saga_

_Antares - Milo_

_Ganymede - Camus _

_Regulus - Aioria_

* * *

-Well, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.- Lita commented as she looked around.

-Silly, Lita.- Serena began.- Of course we're not in Kansas! This is Greece remember? It was your idea to come here?- The pigtailed princess failed to notice the sweatdrop in Lita's head, and any reply the Thunder guardian intended to make was interrupted by an aggressive presence.

-What are you doing here, intruders?- a green haired masked woman asked rudely.

-Who the hell are you to talk to us like that?- Lita asked angrily. –Do you own this place or something?- she added just as rude as the other woman. If the stranger wanted to fight, Lita had no problem granting her that.

Shaina was getting tired of this bunch of brats. If they had cowered in her presence she might have considered letting them go, but they were becoming annoying as it was. It also bothered her they had managed to get inside the Sanctuary. They looked like tourists, but the barrier had always kept tourists away. – Enough!- the Saint burned her cosmo in anger, prepared to teach those insolent girls a lesson.

Kanon was close enough to feel the disruption of the barrier and Shaina's cosmo raising for battle. Thinking he could be of help to the Ophiucus Saint, the Gemini Twin moved swiftly between the rocks and ruins in direction of Shaina. Kanon was prepared to see zombies or maybe even some mythical monster, but not what he encountered.- Shaina, don't!- he cried out before she attacked the group of girls. Before anything happened to his precious angel.

-What is it?- Shaina asked annoyed that her fun had been ruined. There was hardly anything to do these days and it was unfair that her way out of boredom had been ruined.

-They're clearly not enemies.- Kanon said quickly. –I mean they just look like a bunch of weak girls.- He said, unable to get his eyes out of Mina.

-I'll show you weak!- Lita replied angrily and would have launched herself at Kanon had it not been for Mina, Ami, Serena and Rei that held her back.

-We were just looking around and we got lost.- Serena said, looking at the strangers with confusion.

-They're not ordinary tourists, we need to take them to the Patriarch.- Shaina told Kanon. He couldn't refuse, after all it only meant more time around Mina.

-Oh no, you aren't taking us anywhere- Lita said with a frown. Who did these people think they were?

-We can't transform in front of them, so I think we might as well play along with it for the time being.- Mina whispered to her friends, who nodded ever so slightly.

-Can we at least know who's holding us captive?- Ami asked as they were being lead to the Patriarch's Chambers.

-I'm Pollux – Kanon introduced himself, knowing he couldn't reveal his true name to anyone. In the Scout's eyes, Pollux was a brown haired man, with grey eyes and dusky skin. –And that's Shaina.- he nodded towards the green haired girl.

-I'm Serena, and this are my friends Mina, Ami, Rei and Lita.- The moon princess replied with a smile.

The rest of the way towards the Patriarch's room was uneventful, save for the exceptional complaint about the amount of stairs to be climbed. The Patriarch, a strange man with dots in his forehead, was kind to them. And while he shared Kanon's thoughts that the girls didn't have harmful intentions, the barrier had gone haywire so they would have to stay in the Sanctuary for a couple of days.

-Do you want me to show you around?- Kanon offered once they were outside the Main Temple

-I guess we should get acquainted with the place, right girls?- Mina agreed and smiled at Pollux. There was something about that man that intrigued her, and a part of her was curious abut Sanctuary as well. It seemed to have played an important part in Kanon's life, after all.

-How come you get to play tour guide?- a male voice asked. The owner looked like a shoulder length blue haired man with green eyes, when in reality he had long purplish hair and blue eyes. Scorpio Milo, like all Gold Saints had suffered the same punishment.

-Antares, be nice. You're going to scare our guests away.- A faintly French accented voice spoke. The man was a redhead with icy blue eyes. Under that façade, Aquarius Camus stood with his long dark blue hair.

-Come on Fridge, don't be such a fun spoiler. We haven't had anything to do in days!- Antares replied childishly.

-And don't call me Fridge, you overgrown spider.- the Frenchman replied and then adressed the girls.- I'm sorry, mademoiselles. My name is Ganymede and that's my friend Antares over there.

-Why don't you join us?- Serena asked the two newcomers.- Pollux was going to show us around. I'm Serena, by the way. And these are Rei, Ami, Mina and Lita.-

-Pollux being sociable? That's something I have to see.- Milo mocked Kanon. Ever since they had returned from Hades, the younger twin had been reclusive and extremely quiet.

-Knock it off, Antares.- Kanon replied with annoyance in his voice. –I guess you can come.-

The girls were in awe at the magnificence of the Temples. Everything was so majestic and pristine it was hard imagining some bloody battle taking place inside any of their walls. The guardians of the Temples welcomed the visits, most of them secretly glad for the change in routine the girl's visit meant.

By the time the group arrived to the third temple, the girls –mainly Serena and Mina- were beginning to get tired. Pollux invited everyone inside to sit down and relax. Upon learning it was the Gemini Temple they were currently in, Mina's curiosity was sparked immediately. The girl didn't fail to notice the connection this place hadwith her beloved Kanon. It was this Temple he had left to guard, after all. Mina abandoned the kitchen and the group of happily chatting people soon after Pollux left to get sugar from the Second Temple. She wanted to explore the place, wondering if she would find something about Kanon.

-Why are you here?- a masculine voice asked and Mina turned around to face him with an expression of confussion in her features.

-Pollux? I'm sorry, I left the kitchen to find the bathroom and I got lost..- the girl trailed off with a nervous laugh, but the man looked just as confused and Mina observed him more carefully. –Pollux? Is that you?-

Saga observed the blonde girl carefully. Her lovely features looked up at him in confusion, and the man couldn't help but wonder if he'd seen her before somewhere. –I'm Castor. I take it you've met my twin?- he asked kindly. After all, it wasn't as if someone had mistaken him for his twin before.

-Twin?- Mina asked incredulously, before her thoughts drifted away from Castor and Pollux. She couldn't help but remember Kanon had had a twin as well, and had resided in this very same house. This placed evoked mixed feelings in Mina, who experieced feelings of safety and desolation at the same time. Kanon's presence in this house was overwhelming, but at the same time she couldn't help but feel her loss much closer to her.

-Mina?- Pollux asked her as he was came back from the Second Temple. –I found the sugar I was looking for…- his gaze drifted to his twin and then to the dumbfounded girl in front of him.- I see you've met Castor.- He said with a small smile, but he noticed his angel was submersed in her thoughts.-Mina, are you ok?-

Pollux's words pulled Mina out of her reverie. –Yeah, I'm fine.- The girl said with a distracted attitude and smiled weakly. –I just need to get some air.- she said lamely and brushed past the Twins.

-I think you should go after her, Kanon.- Saga said once the Twins were along in the room. –You know her, don't you?- The older twin asked his brother with mild curiosity.

-She's the girl I told you about.- Kanon smiled at his brother and looked towards Mina's direction with longing in his eyes. –I wish I could tell her…- he said with a sigh. Him and Saga had become fairly close after the Hades ordeal and his twin knew all about Mina.

-I'm sure you'll find a way to sneak through our punishment.- Saga said encouragingly and patted Kanon's back in a brotherly way. –You go after her and I'll take this to the kitchen.- he said taking the sugar from Kanon's hands.

Kanon directed a grateful smile at his brother and left the temple to find Mina. Kanon smiled at his brother. They had grown a lot closer over the past year, and while they still had a lot of things to work on, he was glad to have Saga on his side this time.

He found her sitting atop of a rock, gazing at the horizon. She looked so different from the last time he'd seen her a year ago. Her attitude wasn't as carefree as it had been once, and there was a distinctive air of sadness around her.

-Mina? May I join you?- Kanon asked as he sat in the rock next to her. It was in this moment, sitting next to the girl he loved most in this world yet unable to hold reveal himself to her, that he thought the gods had been indeed cruel to chose this punishment for them.

The aforementioned girl looked up to meet Pollux's eyes and smiled sadly. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards the greek, but she couldn't help but feel that with thoughts like these she was betraying Kanon, even more so considering the strange similarities between him and Pollux.

-Have you ever lost someone?- The girl asked him out of the blue. They barely knew eachother, but there was something about Pollux that made Mina trust in him completely. It wasn't rational at all, but the girl couldn't really help it.

Mina's question made Kanon's heart take a leap inside his ribcage, like it had never happened in his life before. No girl before her had ever caused him to act this way before. He wanted to blurt out the truth to her and see her truly happy again, but his punishment stopped him from doing so. It was a good thing Kanon was a patient man, and he decided he would find a way around it eventually. He was haooy enough to have her so close to him.

-I've lost many people. – the man answered with a wistful smile and looked back at Mina. – But if you look closely, you'll find out they always stick around, one way or another.- He paused and turned his gaze back at the deep blue sea. His heart was thumping loudly. – Listen, there's this festival in the village tonight. Would you like to come see it?- Kanon was nervous she'd reject him, so he tried not to think about it.

- Uhm, sure I'd love to. – Mina replied, surprised by his question. There was a tingling in her stomach that the warrior chose to ignore. Pollux was probably being nice.

A wide smile crept up the younger twin's lips, is eyes twinkling pleasingly. – Great, I'll come pick you up later.- He said, standing up and heading back to the Gemini Temple, happier than he had been in a long time.

***

Lita had left the group to go explore Sanctuary by herself. The place was lovely and so well kept that the young woman sometimes thought being here was like living in Ancient Greece. It was a lovely break from the agitated life she led in Tokyo, and a much needed one. The weight of living like an independent person, with no family whatsoever had never felt as big as it did lately. Maybe it was because without wars to be fought or lives to be saved, everyday problems such as light bills or an empty dinner table seemed more important.

Her family's plane had fallen in Greece, and so the Thunder Senshi had figured that maybe visiting this country would give her some sense of closure, as a part of her had always expected for her parents or her brothers to walk through the door and into her life once again.

Standing on the edge of a cliff by the beach, Lita was so engrossed with the view before her she failed to notice some loose rubble on the ground and accidentally stepped on it. With a yelp, the Senshi of Jupiter was sure she was headed towards her death when a firm grasp saved her from falling.

It was pure coincidence that led Aioria's steps towards the beach. He was heading back from the Amazon's Grounds where he'd been with Marin, to his brother's Temple for dinner. Him and Aioros had a lot of time to make up for, and Aioria enjoyed greatly having his older brother around. His walk was interrupted by a young woman crying. Using the speed of light, Aioria darted towards her and pulled her back, saving her from death.

-Are you ok?- Aioria asked. All answer he got was a numb nod he got from Lita. –You don't have to end up your life like this you know. I'm sure any problems you may have are not so bad.- He said kindly but was interrupted by a bark of laughter that erupted from Lita.

-Did you think I was going to kill myself?- Lita asked rather amused and Aioria nodded, feeling somewhat offended. Lita laughed again and shook her head- I was looking around and I think I slipped on something.- She explained, sticking her hand out to the man in front of her. – I'm Lita, by the way.

-I'm Regulus.- Aioria lied, as he was expected to do.- Are you new around? I've never seen Amazons without their masks before.- he asked. There was something about her name that sounded familiar to him.

-No, I was just a tourist but my friend Mina accidentally got us in here.- Lita explained.- And now I think something about a barrier gone haywire has us stuck here.

-A tourist? How are you liking Greece so far?- Aioria asked with interest.

-It's beautiful. I love it here so far. I mean, my original reason for coming here wasn't admiring it's landscapes but I've enjoyed my staying here.- Lita replied, and proceeded upon Aioria's questioning glance.- My family died in a plane crash in Greece when I was a toddler, you see, and a part of me always thought I'd find my parents or brothers here.-

Aioria paled slightly as he looked at Lita, his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage. A wide smile made its way to his face – Why don't you come have dinner with me and my brother? It's getting kind of late and I'm sure you must be starving.- He lied naturally. If his suspicions were correct, he could finally have his family together.


End file.
